Shy
by emokami
Summary: Être enfermé en soi, ne pas savoir s'exprimer, ne jamais être compris… Rude aime Tifa, mais elle ne le voit pas. Et elle ne le verrait peut être jamais.


**Shy**

**Résumé** : Être enfermé en soi, ne pas savoir s'exprimer, ne jamais être compris… Rude aime Tifa, mais elle ne le voit pas. Et elle ne le verrait peut être jamais.

•**¤*¤•.****.•¤*¤•****•¤*¤•.****.•¤*¤•**

-Hey ! Tifa ! Encore une ! lança une grosse voix d'ours dans la salle.

Je regardais d'un air méchant cette personne qui osait la rudoyer de cette manière et ne suis pas étonné de reconnaitre le chef d'Avalanche, Barret.

Avec moi, c'est bien le seul noir dans le Septième Ciel. Enfin, on est pas les seuls à être de type étranger sur ce continent, il y a aussi la petite ninja, qui sautille partout et dans tous les sens en racontant je ne sais quelle histoire légendaire sur le Wutai. C'est Tseng qui serait content, au moins il ne se sentirait plus seul avec elle.

Enfin, c'est pas vraiment mon problème.

Avec un léger sourire, que moi seul peux voir, je regarde Tifa la serveuse passer entre les tables pour apporter sa bière à monsieur gros nounours.

Heureusement que j'ai des lunettes noires. Sinon elle me verrait. Mais ce serait bien si elle me voyait. Heureusement que j'ai la peau foncée, sinon elle verrait les rougeurs que j'ai aux joues. Mais ce serait bien si elle me regardait.

Mais elle n'a d'yeux que pour ses clients.

Dont je fais parti.

Tifa se dirige vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres. J'aimerais tellement penser qu'elle ne sourit qu'à moi de cette manière, mais la réalité est tout autre. Elle sourit de cette manière depuis le début de son service. Toujours. A tout le monde. Même moi.

Sans distinction.

-Qu'est-ce que je te sers Rude ? demanda-t-elle, un carnet de note à la main.

-Euh…

Elle vient de prononcer mon nom ! À moi ! Elle ne le fait pas pour tout le monde ! Je voudrais tellement penser que je suis un privilégié !

-Hum ? s'impatiente-t-elle.

Elle regarde autour d'elle. Bien sûr, je ne suis pas son seul client. Il y en a d'autre. D'autres hommes comme moi qui attende.

-Une bière, je grogne, faute de mieux.

En la voyant s'éloigner, je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder, balançant des hanches et des bras, avec des gestes souples et magnifiques, comme la karateka qu'elle est. Son style et le mien sont similaires. Taper, taper, et taper encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Dommage qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de moi. Pourtant, on s'était souvent vu étant enfant. Après tout, nous sommes les deux meilleurs élèves de maitre Zangan. Et je suis resté un mois à Nibelheim avec lui. J'ai eu le temps de la connaitre.

Et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle au premier regard. Elle devait avoir huit ans, et moi dix mais… même enfant, on les sent ces choses là. Enfin je crois.

Je crois beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. En tout cas, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé.

Amoureux.

Quand j'ai appris que son village avait été réduit en cendre, je n'ai pas pleuré. Je ne me souvenais pas d'elle. Ou en tout cas, pas qu'elle vivait dans ce village.

Et puis je l'ai revu, dans son bar, dans les Taudis.

Et je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Même alors que nous étions ennemis.

Et là, quatre ans après tout cette foutu histoire de Météore et tout le bataclan, me voilà, la voilà, dans un bar, son bar, qu'elle dirige d'une main de fer.

C'est l'heure de pointe. Il y a beaucoup de monde. Autant d'Avalanche que de Midgar tout entier. Ou Edge. Qu'importe. Ce sont des gens qui parlent, qui crient, qui braillent, qui s'insultent, qui boivent.

J'aimerais être comme eux.

Comme cet homme que je ne connais pas qui demande à Tifa de sortir avec elle, comme cette fille qui lui dit à quel point elle est belle, comme cet enfant qui lui demande si elle peut être sa nouvelle maman.

J'aimerais pouvoir simplement parler.

Aligner deux mots sans me sentir gêner. Sans me sentir rougir. Sans me sentir ridicule.

Elle arrive enfin derrière le bar, ses longs cheveux noirs ondule sur ses bras alors qu'elle sert les verres. Gaïa qu'elle est belle ! Elle met tant de passion dans ses gestes, tant d'amour dans ses actions ! Comment une si belle femme peut-elle avoir tant de sang sur els mains ?

Voilà qu'elle arrive avec mon verre, perdu quelque part parmi tant d'autre.

Je la remercie, le bois rapidement, et m'en vais avant en laissant une plus grosse somme d'argent que prévu. Avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que je rougis fortement.

•**¤*¤•.****.•¤*¤•****•¤*¤•.****.•¤*¤•**

-Hello ! s'exclama Dana en me voyant passer la porte d'entrée.

Dana, c'est la fillette à couette que j'ai sauvé du Bahamut invoqué par Kadaj, lors de l'épisode Geostigmate. Je la croyais disparu quelque part dans la ville, jusqu'à ce que je la voie se mettre à me suivre comme un petit chien. Sans rien se dire, elle et moi nous nous comprenons. Enfin, je crois. J'espère. Je ne sais pas trop.

En tout cas ça marche. Très bien même. Quoiqu'au début on avait du mal à s'habituer l'un à l'autre. J'avais pas l'habitude de vivre avec quelqu'un et elle vivait dans la rue depuis la destruction du Secteur 7. Pauvre gamine. Mais elle est bien. Pas trop bavarde, mais assez pour deux, elle ne s'étale pas, pose pas trop de question.

Bref, elle est parfaite quoi.

Ah…si seulement Tifa pouvait être aussi compréhensive qu'elle…

-Salut, je souffle en direction de ma fille adoptive.

Même si on me l'a plutôt imposé au départ, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir chez moi. Pour une fois que le Président fait une bonne action. Au début, Reno me charriait au sujet de la gamine, mais en voyant qui elle était, il s'est fait à l'idée que j'étais un nouveau père, lui qui… qui est et restera Reno.

-Ça va ? demande Dana en s'écartant de mon chemin alors que j'accroche mon manteau au mur.

-Hum, je réponds.

J'ai envie de tout lui dire, toutes ces choses niaises qui m'assaillent depuis des années mais… j'ai peur. Peur qu'elle me juge, qu'elle en rit, ou pire encore. Qu'elle me prenne en pitié. Je n'aime pas la pitié. Je hais ça. Je n'ai pitié de personne, donc, personne ne doit avoir pitié de moi. Surtout pas Dana.

Surtout elle.

Uniquement elle.

Après tout, c'est par pitié que je l'ai sauvé, qu'elle est avec moi aujourd'hui.

Quoiqu'elle en a beaucoup bavé pour être encore en vie aujourd'hui. La mort de son petit frère en l'occurrence, sa vie dans la rue, au jour le jour et tout…

Non. Elle doit voir en moi un homme fort et imperturbable… pas une lopette qui rougie quand on lui parle.

Mais en parler avec quelqu'un… j'avais tenter d'en parler à Reno, une fois, alors qu'on attendait Avalanche près de Gongaga, il y a des années, mais bon, il est un bon ami, mais écouter les autres, c'est loin d'être son fort…

C'est Reno quoi.

Et Dana n'est plus vraiment un enfant.

-Tu me promets de ne rien dire à personne ? je demande en allant dans la cuisine où ça sentait déjà la nourriture en train de cuire.

-Bah oui ! s'exclame l'adolescente en souriant largement.

Elle est tellement mignonne comme ça, attendri, je lui souris à mon tour en retirant mes lunettes. Les premiers jours de notre collocation, elle m'avait confié que je lui faisais peur avec mes lunettes, donc depuis, j'ai pris l'habitude de les retirer en sa présence. Parait que j'ai un beau regard. Mais j'aime pas quand on voit mes yeux. Au moins, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une barrière entre les gens et moi. Quand on est Turk, même à la retraite, ça sert toujours.

On s'assoit tous les deux à la table, que je devrais faire changer d'ailleurs, elle est moche, et rose. C'est horrible le rose. C'est ma mère qui m'en a fait cadeau quand je lui ai parlé de Dana. Elle était heureuse pour moi. Enfin, je crois.

-Tu te souviens de Tifa Lockhart ? je demande, la voix un peu tremblante.

-Ouais, la femme chez qui j'étais avant d'être chez toi, répond Dana, très attentive.

Même trop attentive. Elle scrute mon visage comme le ferait un médecin un peu trop zélé. C'est stressant.

-Je, euh…tu…elle…

-Nous, vous, ils, compléta la jeune fille en riant franchement.

Sa bonne humeur est communicative, je ris à mon tour, moins gêné, plus détendu.

-Tu l'aime c'est ça ? demande-t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux.

-Comment…tu…sais ?

-Ça crève les yeux, quand tu la regarde, quand tu envoies Reno lui parler à ta place, tu ne sais pas te cacher !

-Ah…

Je baisse la tête tellement j'ai honte. J'ai honte de ne pas savoir me cacher. De ne…enfin…d'être amoureux quoi.

-Hey, tu vas le lui dire ? demande Dana en posant sa main sur mon avant bras.

Ce contact, au lieu de me crisper comme il le ferait d'habitude, me réconforta. Dana avait trouvé la manière de me prendre, de m'apprivoiser. Ça me fais penser, c'est bientôt son anniversaire, je devrais songer à un cadeau. Un chat. Ou un chien. Ou un lapin. Je ne sais pas.

-Hé ho ! m'appelle la gamine.

-Hum ?

-Tu vas lui dire que tu l'aimes ? répète-t-elle, plus insistante.

-Non !

L'idée même d'adresser véritablement la parole à Tifa me soulève l'estomac. Ça me fait peur. Très, très peur. Elle m'enverrait bouler, et plus jamais je n'oserais lui parler. C'est horrible d'être amoureux, ça fait mal, et on ne peut pas se soigner, comme une maladie incurable. Je déteste être amoureux, je préférerais être amoureux d'une femme qui m'aime. Pour de vrai, pas seulement dans mes rêves.

-On est quel jour ? demande Dana, le regard vague.

Cette gamine ne va vraiment pas bien dans sa tête, toujours à passer du chocobo au mog sans aucune raison…

-Euh…jeudi ?

-Nan mais quelle date ? s'impatiente Dana.

-Le vingt-neuf avril.

-Et c'est quand son anniversaire ?

-Le trois mai.

Dans trois jours ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? Je n'ai qu'à lui faire un cadeau ! Peut être qu'elle me remarquera enfin ! Et que ce sera elle qui viendra vers moi !

Je me raccroche à ce mince espoir, et c'est avec un sourire complice que Dana et moi nous regardons.

-Tu vas lui offrir quoi ? Des fleurs ?

-Trop classique, je réponds, soudain sérieux et calculateur.

-Un bijou ?

-Non, je pense pas.

-Je sais pas quoi lui offrir, soupire Dana, réellement triste à cette idée.

Mais je n'en ai cure, c'est de ma Tifa dont il s'agit, ma fille n'a pas à s'en mêler. Mais pourquoi je lui en ai parlé ? Elle va tout faire capoter avec ses idées tordues !

-Tu ne t'en mêle pas d'accord ? je demande en me levant.

Au moins je lui laisse croire qu'elle a le choix. Parait que c'est bien pour l'éducation des enfants, leur laisser une illusion de choix, pour qu'ils deviennent plus autonomes. Mais Dana est déjà autonome…

Après un moment d'hésitation, la fillette secoua la tête, agitant ses couettes, et hocha la tête. Tant pis, elle bouderait pendant le reste de la soirée, et tout ira mieux demain.

Je ne sais pas quoi offrir à Tifa. Vraiment pas quoi.

Je passe le reste de la soirée à y réfléchir, Dana aussi, de son côté. Elle ne lui offrira rien, mais m'aidera, même si elle boude.

En mangeant la mixture immonde qu'elle appelle « coquillette al dente sur lit de sauce rouge et son manteau de fromage régionale », j'y réfléchis. Et la nourriture ne m'aide absolument pas. Je crois que je vais finir pour lui faire plaisir, et irais me chercher un sandwich dans la rue quand elle sera allée se coucher.

À peine la gamine dans sa chambre, sans m'avoir souhaitait bonne nuit d'ailleurs, je sors et vais me chercher à manger. Et c'est avec l'estomac plein que je trouve enfin ton cadeau, Tifa.

Je retourne dans ma chambre, le lit n'est pas fait au carré, Dana à dû venir y dormir dans l'après-midi, elle me dit que c'est parce que le chauffage est meilleur dans ma chambre que dans la sienne. Mais c'est faux. Je crois que c'est parce que je lui manque dans la journée. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. C'est celle du Président. Enfin, de l'ex-Président. Il nous fait faire des horaires pires qu'avant. Pour des broutilles. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je ne suis pas pauvre, au contraire. J'ai de la chance de ne pas être comme tous ces gens dont la vie est détruite. Reeves essaye de tous les aider, mais il ne va jamais y arriver je ne sais pas s'il le sait.

Et je m'en fiche.

Dans ma chambre, il y a un bureau, et dessus, une petite pile de feuilles blanche, et un stylo. Je devrais penser à vider ma corbeille, elle est pleine à craquer. Il y a même des boules de papier qui en sont tombés.

Je le ferais plus tard, j'ai autre chose à faire.

En m'asseyant, je regarde à la fenêtre qui me fait face, et regarde le lampadaire qui éclaire ma chambre. Au moins, ça me fait faire des économies d'électricité. Reeves à fait augmenter le prix pour financer les installations de panneaux solaire autour de la ville, et même dedans, mais même moi, qui suis nul en calcul, trouve qu'il exagère. Ça doit être le Président qui doit lui faire faire ça. Il a encore du pouvoir malgré ce que pense le peuple. On se croirait dans une boucle vicieuse. Non. Un cercle vicieux. Je crois que c'est ça l'expression.

Je prend le stylo, un beau plume au trait fin qui ne fait pas de tâche, et commence ma lettre pour Tifa.

Le tas de papier au sol s'agrandi, la pile diminue, et l'encre se tarie. Mais je ne faiblis pas. Je relèverais ce défi. Par amour pour Tifa. Elle le mérite bien. Elle mérite mieux que cet avorton de Cloud qui ne la voit pas se meurtrir pour lui. Non, il ne voit que l'Ancienne, morte, bel et bien morte. Définitivement. Elle n'avait pas la capacité de ressusciter. C'est fini pour elle. Il devrait s'en rendre compte. Les morts ne valent plus rien, tant qu'il y a encore des vivants. Mais ce crétin ne semble pas comprendre.

La vie est injuste. On aime que ce qui nous est inaccessible. Est-ce que j'aimerais encore Tifa si elle accepte de m'épouser ? Je crois oui. Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'attends.

Je relis ma lettre, parfaitement satisfait de moi. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas un stupide rapport à faire à Tseng…

Je me découvre une belle prose tout de même. Peut être parce qu'il s'agit de mes mots, à moi, qui vienne du cœur. Et non du cerveau, ce qui les rendraient moches et ternes.

Demain, j'irais aux magasins d'arme pour son cadeau. J'espère qu'elle sera satisfaite.

C'est avec cette prière silencieuse au bout des lèvres que je ferme le volet de ma fenêtre et me couche dans mon lit qui sent comme la gamine.

•**¤*¤•.****.•¤*¤•****•¤*¤•.****.•¤*¤•**

Le jour J, un dimanche, je me rends au Septième Ciel, son cadeau sous le bras, la lettre emballée dedans. J'ai choisi un papier cadeau rouge, comme les gants qu'elle portait avant, lors des événements du Météore. Maintenant, elle est toute en noir, sans couleur. C'est dommage, ça lui va bien le rouge. Et j'adore le rouge.

Je pousse la porte vitrée, trempé jusqu'aux os tant il pleut. En plein mois de mai. Gaïa a sûrement décidé de me pourrir ma journée, sa journée, le jour de son anniversaire. C'est injuste.

Je m'ébroue un peu, cache le paquet du mieux que je peux, dans ma veste d'uniforme, et m'assoie à ma table habituelle, vide à cette heure. Le dimanche, il n'y a quasiment personne le matin à neuf heure, mais je sais que plein de monde va arriver vers dix heure, et rester très tard.

J'attends, j'attends encore, la salle se remplit, Tifa court de plus en plus, elle ne m'a même pas salué quand je suis entré tant elle est épuisée.

Je me promets toutes les fois que je la vois dans cet état que lorsqu'on sera marié, elle n'aura plus à s'échiner à faire ça, je travaille assez pour plusieurs, une ou deux personne en plus ne nous ruinerait pas. Et Dana à besoin d'une mère. Il y a bien des problèmes de filles que je ne pourrais pas gérer seule. Heureusement, ce n'est pas encore le cas. Mais ça ne saurait tarder. J'ai peur. Très peur, au fur et à mesure que les gens affluent, tous des hommes bien entendu, je sens mon ventre vide se contracter.

Tous sont venus avec des fleurs et des cartes… je me sens bête. Elle semble heureuse qu'on lui prête autant d'attention. Elle a pourtant les yeux rougis, comme si elle venait de pleurer. Je suis sûr que c'est suite à une dispute avec Cloud, pour changer. Qu'est-ce qu'il empoisonne sa vie…

Moi je ne penserais qu'à son bonheur, elle et ses enfants, nos enfants peut être. Plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce que je te sers Rude ? demande-t-elle d'un ton doux.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. Quel mauvais prétendant je fais !

-Euh…

-Une bière ?

-Euh…non.

Surprise, elle hausse un sourcil, ce qui déforme son visage, mais n'enlève rien à sa beauté.

-Donc ? insiste-t-elle malgré tout.

Je sens mes joues être chauffées à blanc, mais pour une fois, je ne laisse rien paraitre. Le cadeau. Son anniversaire. Je ne dois penser qu'à cela. Et rien d'autre.

-Bon anniversaire, je souffle en sortant le paquet de ma veste.

Mais, alors que Tifa pose son plateau sur la table pour prendre le paquet, plus petit maintenant qu'il était tout froissé, deux bras lui enserrent la taille. Horrifié, le souffle coupé et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, je vois Cloud, ce satané Cloud Strife, lui embrasser le cou et lui murmurer des mots doux.

Une part de moi me crie de lui arracher la gorge et embarquer Tifa au loin, à un millier de kilomètres de ce salaud. Mais je me retiens. Je ne peux pas faire ça devant elle.

-Arrête Cloud, rit Tifa en empoignant les bras forts de son fiancé.

Elle semble tellement heureuse…

Et elle ne fait plus attention à moi.

Aussi discrètement que je le peux, je m'en vais, non sans oublier mon cadeau.

Elle est heureuse comme ça.

Je n'ai aucun droit sur elle.

Cela fait des années que ça dur. Je n'arrive même pas à en vouloir à Cloud. Il l'aime, c'est indéniable, même s'il s'y prend affreusement mal et elle aussi l'aime, on ne peut pas ne pas le voir.

Je me hais. Je les hais. Je hais Dana qui a eu cette idée, je hais Reno qui s'en fiche complètement. Je hais ce monde injuste.

Il n'y aura que Dana qui sera au courant de cette histoire.

Je ne me jetterais jamais à l'eau. Tant pis.

J'ai l'habitude.

La porte claque derrière moi en même temps qu'une larme amère roule sur ma joue déjà trempée de pluie. Finalement, Gaïa ne s'est pas fichue de moi. C'est réellement une mauvaise journée.

J'ouvre le paquet, en extrais la lettre, et la lis. La relis, et la relis encore. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Par masochisme peut être. À chacun de mes pas dans la rue grisâtre et froide, toute dégoulinante de pluie, un mot se grave dans ma tête. Comme un coup de fouet que me donne ma bien-aimée à chacun de ses regards.

Puis, proche de chez moi, j'arrache le papier, en deux, puis quatre, huit, seize, trente-deux morceaux, toute une pluie de confettis humide qui se balance dans le vent.

Je regarde ces bouts d'amour ravagé se faire malmener par le temps, puis s'écraser impitoyablement au sol, et ne peux m'empêcher de me voir en eux. Comme une petite chose fragile détruite par les circonstances. J'ai beau être un Turk, je n'en suis pas moins amoureux.

Et maintenant, en les voyant ensemble, je suis bien obligé de me rendre compte, et surtout d'accepter, qu'ils s'aiment, qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, et que moi, moi le pauvre Rude, je ne pourrais que les gêner.

Tifa ne saura jamais à quel point je l'aime. Tant pis. C'est peut être mieux comme ça.

Je regarde le cadeau ouvert, et pleure de nouveau, mais de rage, face aux gants cerclés de fer que je voulais lui offrir, en même temps que de lui proposer de s'entrainer avec moi.

J'entrainerais Dana. Peut être que je l'oublierais. Et la gamine à besoin de savoir se défendre.

Et j'arriverais peut être à oublier Tifa.

Je _veux_ l'oublier.

•**¤*¤•.****.•¤*¤•****•¤*¤•.****.•¤*¤•**

Oui, c'est triste, pauvre Rude. À la base, je n'aime pas trop ce couple, mais cette chanson… Whoua ! Mais c'est TROP eux ça ! La chanson _Shy_ de Sonata Arctica, c'est…C'est…Rude et Tifa, dès que je l'ai écouté, c'est devenu une évidence, Rude qui aime une Tifa qui ne se rend compte de rien.

J'ai bien envie d'écrire une suite, mais centrée sur la fille adoptive, vous savez, la gamine à couettes qui perd son petit frère et devient potos avec Denzel dans Advent Children, basée sur la chanson _Letter to Dana_, bon, elle n'est pas joyeuse non plus cette chanson, mais bon, elle est tellement belle…

Enfin, allez l'écouter, les écouter, elles valent vraiment le détour !

_**R&amp;R !**_


End file.
